JET BLACK HEART
by Hazeldeen
Summary: Sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan lagi untuk menolak kedatangan sang iblis. Toh nantinya ia juga akan mendapat keuntungan, bukan? / "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Iblis busuk." / AU. Sasufem!Naru


" _Cogita tenebris oculi tui. Tunc ascendit fragmine vita contractus et promissa."_

 _Ini seperti pertukaran pada umumnya. Jika kau diberi suatu penawaran yang bagus, kau akan mendapat sebuah keuntungan. Dan jika kau memberi sesuatu balasan yang setimpal pada makhluk itu, maka kau dan dia akan mendapat keuntungan yang lebih menyelamatkanmu._

 _Dia akan membantumu. Jika dia mulai memberikan sebuah perjanjian kepadamu, maka terimalah. Kau adalah yang terpilih. Ia akan melaksanakan segala yang kau suruh. Begitupun kau, memberinya sebuah imbalan yang diinginkannya adalah cara untuk membuatnya tetap berpihak padamu._

 _Atau sederhananya, membuatmu tetap hidup dengan kenikmatan balas dendam._

 _Ikatan itu disebut kontrak. Perjanjian antara dirimu dengan sosok itu adalah sebuah kontrak._

 _Diabolus digni existant apud illos qui faciunt 'recipere'._

— Dan iblis akan menampakkan diri pada orang yang dianggapnya layak untuk membuat 'kontrak'.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cahaya di ruangan itu mulai meredup. Jendela yang tertutup rapat pun mengembun karena udara dingin diluar meniup kaca jendela, angin dingin itu seolah ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku kuno yang tersusun rapi di rak. Hanya dua cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu, yaitu cahaya dari lampu pijar yang sedang dipegang oleh seorang gadis dan cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah ruangan. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan rak buku, matanya menyusuri isi rak, lalu digantungnya lampu pijar yang tadi ia pegang ke sebuah paku yang menancap di rak. Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah di depannya, kemudian dibacanya buku itu.

Dingin, gelap, dendam, amarah, dan kutukan. Itulah yang menjadi kata identik dengan gadis blonde dan bermanik sapphire itu. Kata identik tersebut memang sangat berlawanan dengan parasnya yang terlihat cerah. Gadis itu bagaikan sebuah kutukan, tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang bersimpati padanya sama sekali. Aura gadis itu terlalu suram dan kelam, membuat siapapun enggan untuk berhubungan langsung dengannya – bahkan, lewat kontak pandang.

Ia adalah Putri Kerajaan yang terkutuk, Uzumaki Naruto.

Gadis yang kini menginjak umur 20 tahun itu sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya. Buku bersampul merah yang terlihat usang dan agak berdebu. Perpustakaan kerajaan biasa menyimpan buku-buku kuno dan berhubungan dengan legenda-legenda setempat, serta asal-usul kerajaan. Bahkan ada beberapa buku yang menjelaskan kutukan, maut, bahkan hubungan dengan penguasa kegelapan.

Baru pertama kali Naruto tak sengaja memilih untuk memebaca buku misterius yang membahas hubungan dengan penguasa kegelapan. Coretan di halaman pertama buku itu yang berbahasa latin—membuat gadis itu berpikir buku itu adalah buku yang aneh. Tentu, ini bukan buku aneh yang pertama kali dibacanya di perpustakaan kerajaan. Tapi, apakah semua yang tertulis di dalamnya sungguhan?

Tentang kontrak iblis itu.

Seringai jahat sekilas terlihat di wajahnya, "Iblis, huh?" gumamnya seraya menutup buku tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. "Menarik."

 _Tok. Tok._

Mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu, Naruto pun menoleh, "Apa?" sahutnya sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang.

Tanpa melihat pun, Naruto sudah tau. Itu adalah suara pelayan kerajaan yang ditugaskan untuk membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar yang mirip dengan sel tahanan. Kamar yang dihuni oleh gadis itu. Tentu saja tak seperti kamar-kamar putri kerajaan pada umumnya. Naruto setiap hari selalu berada di dalam kamar, tak diizinkan keluar untuk sesekali merasakan angin luar. Namun, setiap sore gadis itu mendapat kebebasan sedikit untuk pergi ke sebuah perpustakaan yang terletak di ujung koridor istana. Hal itu tentu membuatnya agak senang, setidaknya gadis itu tidak terus-terusan membeku di dalam kamarnya yang usang.

"Su-sudah malam, Putri. Anda harus ke-kembali ke kamar." Cicit pelayan perempuan tersebut dari celah pintu dengan pandangan lurus ke bawah dan jari yang meremas erat ujung celemek yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

Lihat? Betapa menyeramkannya kah Sang Putri di mata pelayannya sendiri? Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang seharusnya. Seorang putri yang seharusnya baik hati dan lemah lembut. Seorang putri yang seharusnya didamba banyak hati para pria. Seorang putri yang seharusnya selalu dielu-elukan oleh rakyatnya.

Lupakan saja, Naruto hanya seorang tahanan istimewa yang disebut 'Putri' di sini.

Gadis itupun mendengus. Jadi, sudah waktunya ia dikurung kembali?

"Asalkan aku boleh membawa sebuah buku dari sini, maka aku akan kembali ke kamar." sahut Naruto.

Sang pelayan terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, Putri."

Naruto pun mengambil buku yang dibacanya tadi dan beranjak dari perpustakaan.

Si pelayan lalu membiarkan Naruto berjalan di depannya. Walaupun sebenarnya, hal ini dilakukan sebagai pencegahan agar Sang Putri tidak lolos dari pengawasannya. Sang pelayan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sang putri di depannya. Mata pelayan itu tak lepas dari punggung sang putri. Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kayu terus menggema di dalam koridor kerajaan. Namun, tak lama sang pelayan ikut berhenti melangkah saat melihat gadis di depannya menghentikan langkah. "A-ada apa, Putri?"

Manik safir Naruto sedikit melebar saat menoleh dan menatap pelayan di belakangnya. Wanita di belakangnya ini hanya terlihat was-was dan kebingungan seperti biasanya.

Tidakkah pelayannya ini melihat sosok pria berjubah hitam yang berdiri di depan mereka?

Sosok tinggi itu berdiri diam dengan jubah hitam dan kulit yang pucat. Tudung kepala menutup sebagian rambut dari sosok itu. Seketika suasana dingin terasa menyelimuti seluruh ruangan.

Lalu dalam sekejap ingatan tentang isi buku di tangannya itu melintas di benak Naruto.

 _Iblis akan menampakkan diri pada orang yang dianggapnya layak untuk membuat kontrak._

"Ah," tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap pria berjubah hitam itu. Rasa terkejutnya pun semakin bertambah takala si pria mengulaskan seringainya dan tiba-tiba menghilang secepat kilat, seperti bayangan.

"Ada apa, putri?"

" _Nothing,_ " jawab Naruto setenang mungkin. "Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

Dan kedua manusia itupun melanjutkan langkah mereka ke sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung ruangan bawah tanah. Kamar sang putri terkutuk.

.

.

.

 **JET BLACK HEART**

(This is collaboration fic of **Hazeldeen** and **Random98** )

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre :** Mystery, fantasy

Rated : T++ (M for sadist)

WARN : Out Of Character, Out Of Genre (which is written in Summary), SasuFem!Naru, and etc.

.

.

.

"Kau langsung bisa melihat sosokku."

BUK!

Reflek Naruto melepaskan buku tebal di tangannya hingga menimpa kakinya sendiri saat mendengar suara baritone di belakangnya, "Astaga kakiku!" spontan gadis itu langsung berjongkok dan mengelus bagian kakinya yang terasa sakit. Tak lama kemudian tawa renyah seorang pria terdengar di telinganya. Naruto pun kembali menatap ke depan dan mendapati pria berjubah itu kini tengah ikut berjongkok.

"Maaf aku melukai kaki indahmu, _Tuan Putri_." Katanya yang membuat Naruto langsung mendelik dan cepat-cepat menutup kembali kakinya dengan gaun panjang yang dikenakannya. "Ah, kakimu seputih susu. Cukup membuatku tergoda dan membuatku ingin mengelusnya." Lanjutnya setengah menggumam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sinis – mengabaikan perkataan mesum si pria jubah.

Seulas seringai yang dilihat Naruto sebelumnya pun kembali muncul, "Kau tahu siapa aku, Naruto Uzumaki." Katanya terlihat begitu hafal dengan nama gadis itu, "Aku iblis, dan aku tertarik membuat kontrak denganmu."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napas.

Sejak kapan iblis terlihat sangat rupawan seperti itu? Sungguh, pria di hadapannya ini malah terlihat seperti pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan asing. Tubuhnya tinggi, namun kulitnya memang agak pucat. Itu normal karena memang sebagian penduduk di wilayah tempatnya tinggal memiliki kulit pucat karena udara dingin yang berkepanjangan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, senada dengan bola matanya dan kulitnya yang pucat. Wajahnya pun terlihat tampan, sangat tampan untuk dibandingkan dengan iblis-iblis yang sering digambarkan di dalam buku-buku yang gadis itu baca.

Pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai iblis itu lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Naruto, "Apakah Anda tertarik, _Tuan Putri_?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, "Kontrak seperti apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Seperti aku akan menjadi anak buahmu dan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, mungkin?"

Sebuah seringai kini terlihat di paras cantik Naruto. Lalu, ia menyambut uluran tangan pria di hadapannya itu dan berdiri. "Jelaskan detailnya padaku."

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong senyumanmu ternyata sangat manis." Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan menarik pelan dagu Naruto mendekat padanya, "Dan kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"Jadi iblis juga memiliki nama?"

"Ya. Kau tahu jumlah kami sangat banyak," sahut Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Lalu, ia berdecak ketika Naruto mendorong dadanya sebelum dapat mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. "Sepertinya kau tidak mudah tergoda oleh pria tampan, eh?"

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Kau itu iblis, _Sir_. Apa kau lupa?" Balasnya santai. "Baiklah, jangan bertele-tele. Jelaskan padaku soal kontrak itu sekarang. Secara detil. Mulai dari titik nol."

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya dari buku yang kau baca itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk buku tebal yang tergeletak di lantai.

Naruto hanya melirik buku itu sekilas, "Aku ragu dengan banyak kata di sana. Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya tahu namamu. Perkenalkan dirimu padaku, Naruto. Secara detil. Mulai dari titik nol."

Naruto kembali berdecih, "Kukira kau menampakkan diri karena sudah tahu persis seperti apa orang yang akan kau ajak membuat kontrak."

"Tidak juga. Tapi, ada beberapa iblis yang juga seperti itu," jelas Sasuke, "Dan kita adalah kasus yang berbeda, Naruto. Kau bisa melihatku karena kebencian yang sudah meluap-luap dalam dirimu. Sedangkan aku melihatmu karena—"

"Karena?"

"—karena aku tertarik pada tubuhmu."

Spontan gadis itu memukul sang iblis, tepat di wajah.

.

Gadis bersurai kuning itu berbicara panjang lebar tentang dirinya selama setengah jam. Dimulai dari Ayahnya yang seorang anak tunggal dan pewaris takhta, serta ibunya yang berasal dari rakyat biasa. Dilanjut dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya, lalu neneknya kembali memimpin kerajaan. Alasan dirinya yang dikurung adalah keinginan neneknya agar dia aman. Sampai kejadian saat ia membaca buku aneh yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan itu.

Entah karena sudah putus asa atau apa, Naruto mau-mau saja membagi kisah hidupnya dengan sang iblis. Gadis itu seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan misterius sang iblis. Naruto selalu kesepian, mungkin bercerita kepada seseorang adalah salah satu hasrat terpendamnya karena selama ini tak pernah ada yang mengajaknya berbicara—bahkan mengobrol tentang hal pribadi seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak, "Sudah. Sekarang giliranmu yang menjelaskan soal kontrak itu, iblis." Katanya seraya beranjak dari kursi dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuk dirinya sendiri. Bercerita selama itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"..."

Dahi Naruto berkerut saat minum karena Sasuke tidak juga berbicara. "Ada apa? Kau tersentuh dengan ceritaku?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan kembali gelasnya yang telah kosong. Namun, Sasuke tidak juga membuka suara. Pria dengan rambut emo dan berata kelam itu hanya menatapnya tajam dari kursinya. "Berhenti menatap–"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Hasil pernikahan yang tidak direstui oleh Ratu. Pernikahan antara Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Antara putra mahkota dan rakyat jelata. Itu yang menjadi alasan kau tidak menyandang marga Ayahmu sendiri."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Pernikahan itu dikutuk sebagai cinta yang terlarang. Sehingga, buah cintanya hanya akan membawa kematian pada mereka dengan cinta yang tumbuh dalam dirinya. Itulah bagaimana Ratu membunuh orang tuamu secara perlahan. Menyiksamu hingga seumur hidup dan–"

 _ZRASSSH_

Kucuran dari darah sang iblis yang menyeruak keluar pun sampai terdengar. Sebilah pisau kecil tertancap di perut sang iblis. Naruto mencabut pisau yang ia tancapkan ke perut si iblis, lalu tak lama gadis itu menancapkannya lagi, mencabutnya lagi, dan menancapkannya lagi. Membuat luka di berbagai tempat—di bagian tubuh Iblis yang berperawakan manusia tersebut.

Naruto mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke yang bersimbah darah hitam hingga tersungkur di atas lantai kayu, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Iblis busuk." Ujarnya datar. "Dan berbohong itu sifat yang tidak disukai manusia, kau tahu."

Manik onyx itu memicing untuk melihat benda tajam yang digenggam oleh Naruto, entah darimana. Kemudian ia terkekeh, "Begitu?" sahutnya seraya mendudukkan diri. "Itu karena kau terlalu mudah dikelabui, manusia."

Dalam waktu sekejap luka yang dibuat Naruto di perut Sasuke berangsur menghilang. Darah hitam yang mengucur membasahi lantai pun terhenti.

"Sialan." umpat gadis pirang itu pelan.

Setelah luka yang diterimanya mengilang, Sasuke pun kembali berdiri. Ia mendekati Naruto dengan gerakkan yang begitu cepat hingga memojokkan si gadis kembali ke tembok dengan mencengkram kuat kedua tangannya. "Aku adalah iblis, Nona. Apa kau lupa?"

"Yah," Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang, "Aku lupa."

"Kalau begitu catat yang satu ini baik-baik dalam otak kecilmu," dan dalam satu kedipan manik kelam itu berubah warna menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga titik di irisnya. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merasakan sesak napas dan rasa seperti tercekik kuat, "Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja."

Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh mati sebelum keinginannya terwujud.

"Kontraknya—akh," Naruto mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas, "Langsung saja, ke kontraknya."

Manik yang berwarna merah darah itu kembali berwarna kelam, "Baiklah," katanya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan Naruto dan membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Kau tahu persis segala hal tentangku, iblis."

"Tapi kau harus mengatakannya sesuai dengan tata cara yang berlaku."

Naruto menghela napas. Gadis bersurai pirang sepunggung itu kemudian berdiri menghadap Sasuke, "Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Ratu. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya aku miliki darinya."

"Ada lagi?"

"Untuk hal lainnya akan kupikirkan nanti. Intinya adalah dua hal itu."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu berikan aku jiwa dari hasil kerja tanganmu sendiri," katanya kini mengajukan syaratnya, "Jika kau tidak bisa menyanggupinya, maka aku akan mengambil setengah dari umurmu sendiri. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun menyanggupinya, "Aku setuju."

"Kau sangat berani, Tuan Putri," Sasuke lalu terkekeh, "Jadi, opsi mana yang kau pilih?"

"Keduanya," jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan, "Aku akan mencari jiwa yang kelam untukmu selagi bisa, tapi jika keadaan memaksa kau bisa mengambil setengah dari umurku. Apakah ada batas waktu untuk mencari?"

"Ada, semalam."

Naruto mendelik, "Apa kau gila?! Kau tahu aku sekarang terkurung dan sebentar lagi matahari terbit!"

.

.

Sasuke hanya mengayunkan kakinya santai di kursi. Ekspresinya jelas menggambarkan kesenangannya karena mampu membuat gadis kutukan di hadapannya itu frustasi. Berbagai umpatan berkali-kali ia dengar. Bahkan, Naruto sempat meluapkan emosinya dengan menancapkan sebilah pisau di bahu Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuat darah hitam sang iblis mengalir deras ke tangan pucatnya. Namun, iblis dengan wujud manusia berkulit putih dan bersurai emo itu hanya tertawa keras. Percuma. Luka di tubuh Sasuke yang dibuat oleh gadis itu terus-menerus sembuh.

Oh, betapa ia menyukai sifat manusia yang unik dan mudah dipermainkan itu.

Apalagi, manusia dengan kutukan yang dideritanya.

"Kalau begitu berapa jumlah umurku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Rahasia."

Dan Naruto kembali mengerang, "Sialan! Memangnya kenapa harus meminta umur, hah?! Bukankah kalian itu abadi?!"

"Bukankah kau bilang jika keadaan memaksa aku diizinkan untuk mengambil separuh umurmu, Tuan Putri?" sahut Sasuke, "Dan ada harus yang kau tahu, itulah alasan kami abadi. Kami menjerumuskan manusia dalam kegelapan hingga mereka bunuh diri atau membunuh rekan mereka sendiri adalah demi mendapatkan sisa umur hidup mereka."

Naruto tertohok di tempat.

Apa ia juga sedang dijerumuskan?

Sasuke tertawa, "Lihat wajahmu sekarang, Nona." Katanya seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Terlihat bodoh."

Geram, akhirnya Naruto menancapkan pisaunya tepat ke arah mata Sasuke. Membuat iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia itu mengerang kesakitan dengan darah hitam yang mengucur deras dari matanya. "Ayolah, itu hanya mengenai matamu, iblis. Tidak se-sakit saat aku menyayat dan menusuk tubuhmu tadi."

 _Prakk!_

Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempatnya setelah melepaskan tancapan pisau di matanya, "Asal kau tahu tidak semua iblis memiliki mata istimewa seperti ini, Naruto. Hanya aku." Ia terus bergerak mendekati Naruto dengan sebelah mata tertutup, "Dan kau harus membayarnya sekarang."

Sang iblis menatap Naruto dengan seringai menyeramkan. Aura kelam sang iblis pun keluar, membuat gadis di depannya membeku tak berkutik. Pisau di genggaman Naruto jatuh tergeletak, membuat gadis itu semakin panik karena ia tidak bisa mengambil pisau tersebut dikarenakan Sasuke menendang pisau itu hingga terpental ke arah lemari. Naruto mundur teratur, namun dewi fortuna tak memihaknya. Punggung gadis itu membentur tembok kamarnya. Seringai Sasuke semakin terlihat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bajingan?" jerit Naruto begitu Sasuke kembali memojokkannnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki sebuah kutukan dalam dirimu, Dobe." Sasuke mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga kurang dari tiga senti, "Jadi, kau bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Wadah yang menampung kutukan jahat."

Naruto mulai meronta, "Lepas–"

Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan mata merahnya, membuat tubuh Naruto lemas hingga tidak bisa digerakkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Sehingga, dengan mudah ia menggotong tubuh ramping gadis itu ke tempat tidur yang ada di kamar dan menindihnya dari atas. "Dan alasan lain kenapa aku tertarik denganmu adalah–" Sasuke tidak langsung mengatakannya, ia ingin membisikkannya tepat di telinga Naruto. "Kau begitu menggoda, _sweetheart_."

"Lepas, teme."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku bisa anggap itu panggilan sayang." Ucapnya santai seraya membuka resleting di punggung gaun Naruto dan menurunkan lengan gaun gadis itu sampai sebatas dada. "Sekarang biarkan aku meminta upahku terlebih dahulu dan kita akan memulai kontraknya besok."

Dan tidak ada yang dapat Naruto lakukan selain mengerang emosi dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

 _Mercedem commensuratur reddam diabolus?_

 **To be Continued.**

A/N : Fanfic ini kemungkinan akan dibuat dalam dua chapter, kalau khilaf bisa sampai tiga chapter atau lebih. Soal iblis-iblisnya terinspirasi dari Deathnote sama Fullmetal Alchemist yang belongs to them owner. Bahasa latin atau semacamnya diproduksi dari google translate. Harap maklum kami tidak bisa berbahasa latin sama sekali. Jangan coba-coba iseng mentranslate ke bahasa Indonesia ya wkwk. Thanks sudah membaca.

Salam,

Random98 and Hazeldeen


End file.
